武者世界的相遇
by santizhizi
Summary: 【中文注意】《KeroroRPG：骑士与武者与传说中的海盗》世界观设定，叁之丞x阿雪的cp向短文。统一搬运存档。


**《****KeroroRPG：骑士与武者与传说中的海盗》背景设定，没看过也不要紧。一个续写向的同人。游戏里共三个世界，就是题目里那三个，然后同在海盗世界的冬桃都成了，同在武者世界的睦雪也挺般配的。再加上之前认识阿雪的山神后来去过叄之丞所在的城下町，更觉得这俩人能成。以下正文**

**—**

阿雪像往常一样和村民们打招呼，收到大家的微笑回应。去神社进行了每天早晨的参拜后，便开始清扫昨晚的落雪。

"早，阿雪。"身后响起一个中性化的声音，回头看见山神正缓步走向神社入口，神情依旧是往常的严肃。

阿雪深深鞠躬。"早上好，山神大人。"距离那时盗取神器引起大火的事已经过去了三年，村子的重建工作完成得相当好，无论谁都是早已经不在意她当初的过错。现在阿雪常驻在白雪之里，经常来神社帮忙打扫，也渐渐和山神成了朋友。

两人擦肩而过，山神正要走进神社，却突然停下了脚步。"你似乎有什么问题想问？"山神回头看着似有心事的阿雪。

阿雪稍一犹疑，直接说出了问题。"山神大人好眼力，我的确有些困扰的事。。。你知道，这三年来，我绝大部分时间都留在白雪之里，忍野村倒是很少回去，一半是为了赎罪，一半也是不想再回到那里。。。可现在村子的重建工作已经完成，继续留在村中也没什么意义。我不想在只有冬天的白雪之里度过平凡单调的一生，更不想回到那个只有黑夜的忍野村继续当忍者。求山神大人明示。"

山神耐心听完她的叙述，很快给出了回答。"很简单。去旅行吧，看看各地的风土人情，总能找到一个适合扎根的地方。"那也是三年前他自己的选择。

阿雪面露难色。"可是，我怕自己习惯不了其他城镇的生活。以前我也曾在任务中短暂到达王城和假日之都，对瀑布之下那个世界也有所耳闻。我真的觉得自己习惯不了海盗和骑士的生活。"

山神少见地露出了微笑。"那么，只有一个地方最适合你。"他想起了过去旅行中曾遇上那群冒险者的一站。

"什么地方？"

"城下町。"

叁之丞最近很烦恼，倒不是代替老爹处理那些政务有多麻烦，而是那老头继催他完成成年礼继任城主之后居然开始催婚了。。。每天听着前任城主在耳边唠叨着要抱孙子，叁之丞简直觉得当年还不如直接什么都不管远走高飞。。。

毕竟他曾经那么追求自由，如果不是为了心中放不下的责任感，怎么可能还留在城里当一个画家？

不过那段少年时光早已过去，现在他已经不能再任性了。虽然偶尔还会在得闲之后画两张风景画，还是要遵循成年人的规则。于是在驳回老爹提出的第七个相亲计划之后，他还是让了半步，同意在城下町办一次夏日祭。毕竟，夏日祭而已，他混迹赌馆那些年早就把城里的姑娘认全了，少年时都未心动，现在又会有什么不同？

其实也只是自己想趁这机会去放松一次吧。。。

说不定还能为下一次的画作提供灵感呢。

而另一边，阿雪刚刚到达城下町。

她找了一处环境不错的旅馆歇息。自己的积蓄不算多，不过在这里生活一个月还是绰绰有余的，这段时间足够验证山神的话。如果真的能习惯，就在这里找份工作一直生活下去。

城下町给她的第一印象很不错，不像假日之都那样从食物到服装都陌生，这里的一切与她熟悉的白雪之里无异。要说不同之处，大概是这座城镇更繁华，季节也更丰富吧。刚刚到达，她就已经开始喜欢这个地方了。

不过问题来了。她从白雪之里出发的时候带的除了神社的巫女服就全是冬装，还有途径忍野村带来的忍装。在城下町的夏季明显不合适。就算她自己身为忍者能够适应，在别人看来也未免太奇怪。果然还是要买一套轻便的浴衣吗？

她很快就找到了和服屋，因为这里门前排起的长龙实在太显眼。排队的间隙她试着问其他人原因，得到的回答出人意料地一致。

三天后是城里的夏日祭，有传言说新任城主大人也会参加夏日祭的活动，还会在那天参加活动的女孩中挑选妻子。这可是城中不少女孩的梦想，当然要为那天好好准备，打扮得漂漂亮亮，好吸引城主的视线。

阿雪对这种事倒是毫无兴趣。说实话，经历过三年前那场"山神新娘"的乌龙之后，她对恋爱这种事几乎没了兴趣。不过那些女孩添油加醋的描述倒是让她心生好奇，想知道这传说中的城主到底有多大吸引力能让这么多女孩为之倾倒。

当天夜里，阿雪换上忍者服，带上面罩，悄悄摸进了城主府邸。

看来这城里的卫兵应该是从来没遇见过忍者，否则怎么可能在屋顶一点都不设防。她一路登上府邸中最高的房顶，竟然没有一人发现。

看来是自己太高估他们了，阿雪这样想着，摘下面罩想放松一下。

说起来，自己要是真被人发现了，会不会被当成刺客啊。。。明明只是出于好奇想来看看而已。

这么想着，她沿着房顶边缘慢慢移动，打算找一处合适的观察点。

"嗨，小姑娘，在这里玩可不太安全啊~"身后突然响起一个声音。阿雪心下一惊。那人什么时候出现的？以自己的耳力竟然会没注意到，一定是三年间修行上太疏忽了。这么想着只想着快点离开，甚至没注意到脚下松动的瓦片。

糟了！她瞬间失去平衡。从这个高度落下去虽不致死，但以她现在的身手根本避免不了受伤。一定会被抓住然后当成来刺杀城主的敌人吧。。。脑内正在胡思乱想，却突然被一把抓住，朝屋脊走了两步，恢复了平衡。

"别怕，我没有敌意。"说话的银发青年面带微笑，依旧没有放开她的手。

叁之丞觉得这天可能是自己经历过最奇妙的一天，没有之一。就算把三年前和那五名冒险者在龙脉岩屋的历险都算上也比不过。毕竟，不是每天都能在爬上屋顶看星星的时候遇上个神秘女孩的。。。

换作旁人，见到这一幕应该早就大声呼救了，万一是刺客呢。可他在这女孩身上感觉不到一丝恶意，而那双深绿的眼睛更是不掺杂念，怎么看都不像是个坏人。

那女孩最初的惊慌也褪去，也未把手挣开。"你是这里的守卫吧。输给你是我自己没能力，要杀要剐随你。"这么说着已经闭上了眼睛。

叁之丞连忙放开手，摇摇头说道:"没必要这么严肃，我知道你不是刺客，也没想对你怎么样。"突然想起对方竟然不认识自己身上的华服，甚至把自己当成守卫，更是觉得有意思，那就继续演下去好了。"我也只是个喜欢上屋顶看风景的侍卫，我想你应该也差不多？"

她愣了一下，这才反应过来他是在给自己台阶下，只得顺着这话说。"嗯。。。差不多吧。"

叁之丞心中好奇心更重。"平时这里从来没有别人，能认识你也算有缘，交个朋友怎么样？我叫六二三，你呢？"本来也不期待第一次见面她就能对自己坦诚相待，至少留个假名，也方便称呼。

她犹豫许久才开口。"叫我雪乃进好了。"说着就要离开。

"等等！"叁之丞喊住了她。这么有趣的女孩子，要是以后见不到该怎么办？"如果你愿意相信我的话，明晚这个时候，还在这个地方见面好不好？我在守卫中也算有些人脉，你明晚什么都不用担心。"他不知道这位自称"雪乃进"的女孩能不能赴约，不过至少算个尝试。

他看见她点了点头，随即纵身一跃，消失在夜色中。

叁之丞注视着她离开的方向，不觉笑出了声音。看星星是没心情了，不过倒是更有作画的灵感。画像的主角会是那位有着碧绿双眸和墨绿马尾，能像忍者一样在屋顶飞跃的小姑娘。。。

他要拿着画像告诉城里每一个守卫，如果看见画中人进入城主府，通通放行。

阿雪回到住处已是后半夜，心跳缓了好久才平静下来。太险了，竟然会被守卫发现，还好对方并没有要告发自己的意思，她也不知为何愿意相信。她更介意的是对方见过自己未戴面罩的样子，这对忍者来说可是大忌。虽然不是在任务中，但也足够让她心有不安。要离开这里吗？好不容易才找到的可以长久居住的地方？她下不定主意，打算先观望一阵再决定。

城里和前一天没什么不同，没有满街要抓她的卫兵。只是好多商店也开始为夏日祭作准备。她和昨天一样排了好久的队拿到了之前订做的浴衣，更是不愿意离开。

至少过了夏日祭再走吧。她这样决定。

剩下的就是今晚要不要赴约了。。。她想起"六二三"的笑容，看着西斜的夕阳，叹了一口气。

半夜子时，叁之丞如约在自己房间的屋顶等候。等了大约一刻钟的时间，估摸着那女孩应该是不会来了，身后却突然有人轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀。

这次轮到他被吓了，不过他的反应倒是还算冷静，至少没表现出来。"雪乃进，晚上好~"继续笑着和她打招呼。

她还是有些拘谨，半天才小声说出"晚上好，六二三。"接着是一阵尴尬的沉默。

叁之丞想起自己昨晚的举动，有些不好意思地笑笑。"昨晚是我失礼了，不过当时没想太多。这样吧，我带你去吃点夜宵，就当赔礼道歉了，好不好？"那是他晚饭后特意叫厨房准备的点心，这个时候应该还热乎着呢。

依旧是漫长的沉默，然后她点了点头。

阿雪觉得自己开始无法解释自己的行为动机了。明知道危险还去赴约是一回事，答应和个奇怪的城主守卫去偷吃的就是另一回事了。谁知道夜宵里会不会有毒？或者有其他东西？或者是他要给城主下毒然后拉自己去当替罪羊？可能性太多了，当年的忍者课程设想了所有可能的情况，得出一个绝对的"拒绝"结论。这应该很明显。

可她居然没有拒绝，反而跟上了他的脚步，一路溜到了厨房。路上竟然都没遇到巡逻的人，这倒是有点奇怪。

她看见"六二三"驾轻就熟地端出一盘又一盘点心。"呦，今晚运气不错嘛，这么多好吃的，来，你尝尝这个。"他举起一块看起来就超级好吃的和果子。

忍者食物相当单调，白雪之里因为农产业落后，食物也没什么花样。单看一眼她就知道这点心价格不菲，而且也不符合忍者追求的营养规范。可她实在拒绝不了。

小心翼翼地尝了一口，她眼前一亮。真的很好吃。对方看了她的反应也笑了，一边给自己找了点东西吃，一边开始给她介绍各种各样的新菜品，竟然还都是热的。

那天夜里她尝到的点心样数比之前一辈子吃过的都要多。吃饱后就和那个神秘兮兮的六二三在厨房坐着聊天。谈话之中她透露了自己来自白雪之里，描述了那里一年中只有冬天的景象。而他则讲述了自己曾经的一段历险经历。虽然语焉不详且略过了许多重点，但其中一句话还是让她瞬间清醒。

"你也见过Keroro小队？"她瞪大了眼睛。

"是啊，不仅是见过，还曾经和他们并肩战斗。。。难道你也一样？"他惊讶于这巧合，不禁感叹两人的命运。

"没错，不仅见过，而且他们还把我认成了某个他们以前认识的人。。。据说我和那个人长得一模一样。"

六二三皱了皱眉。"这和我遇到的情形几乎一样，初见之时他们也提到过一个叫'三郎'的人。这或许是某种机制，不过现在那些人早就已经走了，我也没法继续问了。"

阿雪笑笑。"不管怎么说，这都是少见的巧合呢。有机会的话我或许能告诉你更多有关那段经历的事。不过今天已经晚了，我该走了。明天还在那里吗？"

"不。。。有一个更合适的地方。城下町西北角有一棵巨树，明天早些时候在那棵树的树顶吧。我知道这难不住你。"他眨了眨眼。

"好，一言为定。"

叁之丞在第二天一整天都心不在焉，对夏日祭的准备工作也不甚在意。一直等到黄昏时分，他才独自找理由去了城外无人处，吹响了当年Keroro小队留下的哨子。

那些人打败魔王Gemumu后曾经短暂游览过旅程中的各地，途径城下町时还曾给他提过关于生日礼物的建议。不过当时更吸引他注意力的还是关于"学问之町"的描述。不过又听说那个地方只能召唤巨鸟飞行进入。本来都已经放弃了，却在不久后收到了他们离开之前托人转交的礼物，连留言的字条都是那个异世界朋友固有的阴阳怪气的语气。

这礼物他其实很少用到，只在继任城主前最后那段空闲时间去学问之町拜访了几天。没想到这次派上大用场了。

唤来巨鸟飞向城外巨树，欣赏着她惊奇的神情，向她伸出一只邀请的手。

他们一路向西，在空中给她指认了曾经旅途中的各地:萧条之村，怨恨沼泽，山寺，龙脉岩屋。。。直至深夜才回到城外，此时一轮满月已经接近中天。

巨鸟悬停在空中，两人就这样并排坐着赏月。

"今夜月色真美。"叁之丞不觉感叹。

"嗯。我在白雪之里和忍野村从未见过这样的月色。对了，我真正的名字是阿雪。初次见面，请多关照。"

叁之丞笑笑。"你好，阿雪，我的名字你之前应该听过。不过还要稍过一阵才能告诉你。这样吧。明晚去参加夏日祭，等到放烟花的时候，我就告诉你。"

阿雪看着月亮，笑着点了点头，连两人交叠的双手都没有注意到。"好，我相信你。"

这天晚上，阿雪换上那套刚刚订做的浴衣，纯黑底色上用白线绣着雪景图，再用红黑相间的腰带束着。和她往常的忍者服不是一般地像。

庆典上有不少有趣的游戏，她在捞金鱼和套圈的摊位前都赢了不少小礼物。一路上遇到不少来搭讪的异性，都被她一一婉拒。她在等的人还没有来。

夜色渐深，阿雪始终没有在人群中见到熟悉身影。烟花表演就快开始了。他真的会来吗？

不知从何时开始，她已经渐渐发现自己喜欢上了和他的相处，这是过去从未发生过的事。

难道。。。自己喜欢上他了？

她还未来得及去认真思考这个问题，第一朵烟花就在空中散开。她听见人群中一阵喧闹，回头看见一双湛蓝眼眸。

他穿了套白色和服，其上纹路也只是简单的墨蓝线条。单看没什么，和她站在一起却相当般配。

而四周女孩子此起彼伏的"城主大人！"也说明了他的身份。

"我叫叁之丞，是这里的城主。很抱歉骗了你，作为赔礼，和你一起游玩夏日祭好不好？"

阿雪这才把之前发生的一切联系起来:过于华贵的衣服，厨房里的点心，龙脉岩屋的试炼。。。她早该认出来的。

不过现在也没什么了。要是她一开始就知道对方是叁之丞，是那些女孩念念不忘的城主大人，又怎么会和他熟悉起来？

"陪我游玩夏日祭可不够赔礼道歉啊，我可是很失望呢。"她开着玩笑说。

"那。。。陪你一辈子怎么样？"

"喂，那样我岂不是更吃亏了！"

"不愿意吗？"

"谁说我不愿意了—"这话刚说出口她就捂住嘴，脸上红透了。天哪，她刚才都说了什么？

在烟花绚丽的光芒之下，在背景人群女孩子们的惊呼声中，他轻轻拥抱了她。"这么说，你愿意当我的城主夫人？"

阿雪靠在叁之丞怀里，渐渐放松。"我愿意。"

最大的一朵烟花在他们头顶炸开，将二人微红的脸庞映得清楚。

背景音中喧闹声更高了。叁之丞看见前任城主竟喜极而泣，一直说着"我终于能抱孙子了"，高兴得差点晕了过去。看着这一幕有些尴尬，急忙牵着阿雪的手离开人群。

他们需要更多的独处时间，这才叫约会嘛。

【完】


End file.
